thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing Lasts Forever (SWB)
"Nothing Lasts Forever" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Survivors We Become. It is the tenth episode overall. Synopsis A new threat makes Spencer and the others question if they can stay safe at The Reserve. Plot A week after the previous episode, Andrea and Chase are driving one of the jeeps before dawn looking for Billie. Andrea is very frustrated. "What's wrong?" Chase asks. Andrea huffs in annoyance. "We've been at this for a fucking week and he still isn't back. Chase, what if he's..." She trails off before shaking her head and looking around again. Chase looks at her with sorrow before slowing down and shutting the vehicle down. "I'm sure he's safe." Andrea shakes her head. "No, you aren't. Billie hasn't killed before, he has anxiety problems. I hate to say it, but he isn't strong. I think... I think he's gone." She says sadly. Chase is about to say something when rustling nearby makes Andrea sit up and look around quickly. "Someone's watching us." She whispers. They both look into the darkness when an arrow suddenly hits the windshield, making them both scream as it shatters. "CHASE, GO!" Chase starts up the jeep when another arrow flies into the vehicle, going between both of their seats and out the back. Chase drives back to The Reserve quickly. Spencer walks out of the cabin to see Stevie, Mitch, Ashleigh and Amber at one of the picnic tables. He approaches and sits down, no one speaking. Amber sighs and stands up. "Alright, I'll break the silence. Who wants food?" She asks. Ashleigh and Spencer both stand and they walk to the line, greeting Caroline. "Robin is supposed to be let out of the cell today." Caroline says as she hands them food. "Just thought you should know." Ashleigh takes a tray and thanks her. They all walk back to the table but find only Stevie there. They sit and Amber asks, "Where'd Mitch go?" Stevie sighs and points to the cell, all of them seeing Mitch walking to it. Ashleigh shakes her head. "Let him talk to her. They need to sort out whatever happened." She says. Marina and Miranda walk over and look to Stevie. "Hey, Stevie. We just wanted to say we're sorry for what happened." Miranda says. Marina continues, "We can't even imagine what this must feel like. We hope they find Billie. He doesn't deserve to be out there alone." Stevie forces a smile and nods to them. "Thank you both." The girls walk off, Stevie sighing before standing and walking in the cabin. At the cell, Robin is sitting in the dirt with her back against the wall. Mitch approaches the gated area and crosses his arms. "What do you want?" She asks bitterly. Mitch sneers at her. "Don't act like you're the victim here. I want an explanation for what happened at the warehouse." Robin rolls her eyes. "You can put two and two together, Mitch. You know what I did and why-" "No, I don't know why. Please do tell." He interrupts angrily. She looks at him and stands, walking to him. "You broke up with me for a guy." Mitch shakes his head and looks down. He then looks at her again. "So you set the room on fire and lock him in even though it was me that hurt you?" He asks, scoffing. "You're ridiculous." He walks away from the cell, Robin sitting back down against the wall. Tobias is walking to the front gates when he is stopped by a man named Peter. "What's up, Peter?" Peter looks around before whispering. "I need to know what happened to Norma that night, Tobias." Tobias is taken aback, but before he can say anything, Peter adds, "Tobias, there's talk that your dad is drinking more and more. He barely comes outside anymore and he burnt a kid alive. People are about to try leaving. So, please, spare me the lies and give it to me straight." Before Tobias can explain, a car horn is heard in the distance. They both look out the gate and see Andrea and Chase driving frantically, blaring the horn. Andrea is screaming, "Open the gate!" Tobias quickly pushes the gates open and allows the car to get in before shutting it. A crowd forms, Jeff coming out of his house with Cathy. "What the hell is going on?" Jeff yells. Andrea and Chase jump out of the car. Dani runs up and gasps. "Oh, God, what happened? Are you hurt?" "We were attacked. We didn't see, but they shot arrows at us." Chase explains. Angel and Cleo run up to Andrea with water, helping her calm down. "We were looking for Bill, someone was attacking. I don't know why, though." Jeff sighs and shakes his head. "Everyone, please, stay calm. It's an old friend of mine... or former friend." "Who is it?" Peter asks. Jeff is about to turn away, but Peter shouts, "McLemore, we have a right to know what's happening to us." Many others yell in agreement. Jeff raises an arm, telling them all to settle down. "It's Samantha Driver." Dani looks at him in disbelief. "Norma's sister?!" Tobias shakes his head, mumbling he can't believe this. "All roads lead back to Norma." Rebecca mutters to Mike. A man named Joe starts walking away with his mother, Marsha, Jeff noticing. "What're you doing, Joe?" He asks, bringing attention to him. Joe looks at him and throws his hands in the air. "I'm not staying here! If people are trying to kill us, I'm taking my mother and getting out. I suggest you all do the same." Andrea looks at Spencer. "We can't stay here, Spence. Please, it's too dangerous if this woman is after us." She begs. Spencer nods and climbs on top of the jeep. "Alright, my group, listen up! If you want to stay, that's fine, but I'm leading a group out of here as well. If you wish to join, please meet here by tonight." Everyone begins separating. Stevie is sitting by a tree with Billie's guitar, strumming chords and gazing off. Mitch walks up and she looks to him. "Hey." She says lightly. "I haven't told anyone this, but I felt that you should be the one I told first since you were his best friend." Mitch says. "I was going to ask Billie to be my boyfriend. And now I don't know what to do because just like that, he was gone and I don't know if he's okay." Mitch begins rambling before Stevie hushes him and stands. She smiles at him. "He's had a crush on you since sophomore year." Mitch and Stevie both look at each other and Stevie places Bessie down, hugging Mitch. Mitch embraces her and shakes his head. "Do... Do you think we can find him?" He asks. Stevie nods. "I think everything lost can be found." Later, Peter is watching the outside perimeter when Tobias comes up. "My dad killed Norma. She's a biter and he had her chained up in the basement." He explains. Peter looks down before nodding to Tobias. "Thank you for telling me." Spencer, Rebecca and Mike are sitting at the front gate. "Who do you think will come along?" Rebecca asks. Spencer shrugs. "Hopefully everyone." Out of the survivors, very few come over. "So this is it?" Spencer says. Mike looks around The Reserve and sighs. "They all must not want to risk meeting that woman outside." Spencer looks around. "Alright, from this point on, you guys are my group, okay? You're the ones I come to for help. We need each other now, the world isn't going to be nice to us. The dead will take us down unless we can stand together. Alright?" Everyone agrees before they hear, "Wait!" They look to see Dani running over. "What're you doing?" Mitch asks. "I'm coming with you guys. Marnie can take care of the infirmary, Tobias and Cathy are going to watch over my dad. I can't stay here." Dani says. Spencer nods with a smirk. "Great. The more, the better." Tobias opens the gate and wishes them luck. They all begin walking back the way they came from the crash. In the distance, a boy is watching them through binoculars. A woman asks, "Well, anything worth taking?" The boy lowers the binoculars, revealing himself as Billie. "No, Sam. Besides, even if they had anything, I'd say no. They're my friends." He smiles at them before him and Samantha get in a truck and drive off. Co-stars *Katie Strain as Marina Crane *Karissa Strain as Miranda Crane *Brandon Carroll as Tomas *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Kenneth Jameson *Jeffrey DeMunn as Peter *Andrew J. West as Joe *Ericka Kreutz as Marsha Deaths *None Your Rating How would you rate "Nothing Lasts Forever" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Peter. *First appearance of Samantha Driver. *First (and last) appearance of Joe. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Marsha. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Tomas. (Unknown) *Billie is confirmed to be alive in this episode. *Out of the Crestview survivors, only Spencer, Rebecca, Mike, Stevie, Andrea, Angel, Amber, Rudy, Kenny, Mitch and Ashleigh had left The Reserve, being joined by Dani and Chase. **Anyone who stayed behind at The Reserve is marked unknown, since Jeff could snap at any moment. They will be switched back when we next see them. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)